


Getting to know the Spider-Boy

by Drunk_fic_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Paternal Scott Lang, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_fic_writer/pseuds/Drunk_fic_writer
Summary: This fic has the Avengers looking through the eyes of a Spectral Entity, and taking a peak into the life of the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. This will feature scenes from Spider-Man: Homecoming, along with scenes that are completely original and made by me.





	Getting to know the Spider-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty experimental, and based off of a couple of 'The Avengers watch Spider-Man: Hoco' fics. Leave a review and tell me how it is and how I can improve, please. That would be greatly appreciated.

Tony was tinkering in his lab, as he did very often these days. Not much else to do but prepare at this point. Everything had died down, and Tony could tell that meant that the big one was coming. Whoever it was behind the New York attack and the astral anomalies. Whoever it was that sent Loki. Whatever was coming was big.

He was distracted from his tinkering by a blinding light invading his workshop. He was panicked- was this the event that he had predicted, was this his premonition coming true? He scrambled for a gauntlet to try and defend himself from the light, but he was incapacitated before he could. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was a voice telling him something.

_"You'll thank me for this later."_

\--------------------------------------

The first thing Tony felt when he woke up was the floor beneath him. It had a rug, so he wasn't at the Avengers compound anymore. Getting up and gathering his bearings, Tony took a look at his surroundings.

"What the hell…"

He was in a cinema. A full-blown Movie Theatre. Rows of seats, all with cupholders and concessions, and a movie screen at the front. That wasn't the weirdest part Tony noticed though.

"What the actual fuck…"

There, on the other side of the theatre was the Rogue Avengers. Cap, Nat, Sam, Bucky, Scott, Clint, and Wanda. All awake and taking their surroundings in. When Cap heard the voice he took a look across the room.

"…Language."

Tony heard a chuckle from his side. He looked down only to lay eyes on his best friend Rhodey.

"Rhodey?"

"Hey, Tones. Any idea where we are?"

"Not a damn clue."

 _"I think I can answer that question, Colonel."_ A new voice had joined the fray, reverberating around the room. _"I_ _am an all-seeing spectral entity that has brought you here to… educate you. Call me the admin. This is my theatre."_

That answered one question, but raised another completely. "What exactly are we learning about?" Rhodey chanced at an answer.

 _"A person Tony is personally familiar with,"_  the Admin responded in a surprisingly relaxed voice.  _"Your friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man."_

Tony froze at that, before blurting out- "What do you want with him?"

 _"Nothing, nothing. I just want these Avengers to be as warm to him as you've gotten."_ The Admin dimmed the lights. _"_ _Now, I suggest you take your seats. The clips I'm showing you are all surrounding the Spider and his various actions and interactions. The clips will pause whenever you speak for the sake of commentary."_

"Cosmic entities are so weird," Steve muttered under his breath.

_"Just be glad I'm not The Beyonder. That guy's a real asshole."_

"Can we please just start the movie?" Clint asked, clearly getting tired of the banter.

_"Yeah, yeah. Of course."_

**The clip opens up with a black screen, followed by small white text displaying the words 'A film by Peter Parker.'**

The clip paused as Tony let off a sigh. "Oh god."


End file.
